


Heartbeat

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret that Ori had the biggest of the crushes on Nori.<br/>At least, that was what everyone – Dori and Nori included – believed.<br/>Ori was sure she was in love with her middle sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: in this story there's underage intercourse. Both participants are underage even if not clearly stated, so I did not feel like tagging it underage, but you're warned. They'll grow along the story, so it's not a complete underage fic.  
> Also, there are cameos from other characters.

The house Ori lived in with her two older sisters was not really big, but it had an odd layout to it.

On the first floor there was the little teashop her elder sister Dori managed, and behind that a spiral staircase and Dori's room.

On the second floor there was the kitchen-living room and Ori's own room.

On the upper floor, an attic really, there was a bathroom and Nori's bedroom.

So Ori's room was right under Nori's one.

And Ori could hear everything. Everything.

She could hear when her middle sister walked around carelessly, making the boards creak lightly – the cons of living in an old house -, when she rummaged around in her closets in search of something, or when she had “guests”.

And by guests Ori meant fuckbuddies.

Oh, how Ori almost despised them!

If she had met them under different circumstances, she was sure they could have been friends, or at least she could have appreciated them as people. The two sisters, one blond and one dark-haired seemed really the likeable types. And the big bald man covered in tattoos looked like the kind of fellow Nori could have presented to their mother, if their mother were still alive and if Nori would ever wish to settle down.

But no, they had to fuck – or get fucked... Nori didn't seem to get picky on this kind of stuff – by her beloved sister.

.

It was no secret that Ori had the biggest of the crushes on Nori.

At least, that was what everyone – Dori and Nori included – believed.

Ori was sure she was in love with her middle sister.

How could she not be?

As their mother passed away when Ori was only a little child, it had fallen on her sisters' shoulders to bring her up.

While Dori had been a perfect maternal figure, Nori had always been a mystery – and a vixen – to little Ori.

Nori was there with a trick and a lollipop up her sleeve when Ori was feeling down, to cheer her up. And when Ori had already put the lollipop in her mouth, Nori would steal it, sucking on the candy like there was no tomorrow, gorgeous lips puckering around the head, and then licking it with a swift tongue, just to give it back. The tease she was!

And the temptation! Nori had the bad – or good, really, it depended on how the day was faring for Ori – habit to walk around the house wearing only oversized t shirts, panties peeking out from under the hem.

.

But that would also send Ori back into one of her bluest moods, since some of those oversized t-shirts had been previously seen on her sister’s guests.

How come they had her Nori so freely when the relationship between the three sisters was strained at best?

It was something that Dori did not bother to conceal, her frowning up on her middle sister's ways, and also the behaviour she had toward the smallest of them and the scary fascination she generated in little Ori.

.

But Ori could not refrain from loving Nori.

Not when Nori was the warmth that cuddled her when she had nightmares in the middle of the night, since when she was a child, slipping silently under Ori's covers to pet her hair tenderly, body against body to share heat and affection.

.

Ori remembers it clearly, the night she’d had her first orgasm.

She woke up suddenly, a scream on her lips, and fear in her eyes that searched around for something terrifying in the dark. There was nothing. But some heartbeat after, she could hear the light feet of her sweet Nori coming down the stairs. Her sheets were lifted and a warm body took place behind hers, an arm hugging her hips while a hand combed through her short hair.

“Sweetheart don't worry, I'm here with you. Hush” Ori could feel hot breath caressing her neck “I'll protect you, go back to sleep”.

And while a soft kiss was laid upon her head, the rhythm of their hearts synchronized to a gentle melody.

Ori could have stayed awake all night to listen to it, basking in the warmth that radiated from Nori's calming presence in the form of a soft body pressed against her back, wrapped in a possessive embrace.

Some times after, minutes or hours Ori could not say, she had fallen asleep again.

There was dreaming. Odd dreams. Unusual. Different.

There was something that she could not express in words, a sensation, blossoming right from her core. She had to take it out 'cause she felt like exploding, the longer it stayed inside of her. Ori gripped something, and was aware she was biting her lower lip as she felt the sting, and something must be rubbing, in some place or some part that was connected to her body, maybe somewhere it was her body rubbing against. Against what?

It seemed she was doing something right or wrong or she could not say whatever she was doing, but it was changing. It grew, burning, shining, hurting, devastating.

And then it exploded.

Ori woke up.

Trying to catch her breath, she opened her eyes just to see in the dawn light her hands grasping reddish strands of Nori's hair.

She was sweating in the close hug of her sister, who kept petting her hair and kissing her brow while whispering comforting words of everything it's ok do not worry.

As if something horrible could have happened.

Ori still felt so placid for no reason, her harms slack and her legs... felt wet at the groin.

She felt panic arise, shaking out the serenity that previously padded her mind.

Trying to look down she noticed her legs intertwined with one of her sister's, so close around it like a baby koala to his mother.

She detached one of her hand from Nori's locks and touched unsure between her legs.

When her fingers touched it, something jolted inside of her, leaving her feeling sensible, vulnerable.

Still, it didn't seem she had pissed herself during the night. It would have felt a lot more awfully embarrassing then it already was.

And her sister kept repeating everything was ok.

“I don't understand,” Ori said, raising her moist hand and peeking at it from her position under her sister's harms.

“You know nothing, my little child... You've just had an orgasm.” Nori whispered.

Ori was sure her eyes had never been so wide open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
